Domestic animals are well known for their ability to entertain and provide company to their owners. Commonly referred to as pets, the animals have become a main stay of the modern family. However, the domestication of a pet requires the owner to provide every need to the pet such as a balanced daily diet and a regular supply of fresh water to maintain health and longevity. The problem arises in disposal of the pet's natural waste products.
Most pets are confined to the family home and dependent upon the owner to provide an area readily available to relieve bodily functions. For instance, the droppings from a bird are typically caught on disposable paper placed along the bottom of a bird cage. Pets including hamsters, gerbils, rabbits, and the like may be placed in a cage requiring similar maintenance. Dogs and cats require maintenance but usually are left to roam the family home without confinement to a cage.
Cats are of particular interest due to their fetish for cleanliness. Known as one of the more intelligent house pets, cats will instinctively use a litter box filled with a granular clay commonly used to absorb cat waste. When litter is moistened, it forms a ball type clump that quickly dries and can be easily removed by the use of a strainer. However, cats will not use a litter box if it is not well maintained. For this reason, regular cleaning of a litter box is a necessity for the animal's health as well as the overall hygiene of the family home. Should the cat detect that no area of the litter box is acceptable, the cat will avoid the litter box leading to unsanitary conditions in the home.
One method of cleaning the litter box is to simply dispose of all the litter every few days. This option is expensive and requires the owner to transport the contents of the litter box to a disposal container for refill as necessary. As previously mentioned, the owner may also maintain the litter box in a usable condition by simply scooping out spoiled litter and replacing it as necessary.
A number of U.S. Patents have issued addressing various ways to dispose of pet waste and, in particular, to the maintenance of a cat litter box. U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,340 discloses a device on guide tracks to move litter over a screen thereby separating the waste product for proper disposal.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,549 discloses a disposable litter container for cats based upon a molded tray of water absorbent paper material.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,211,133 discloses a litter saving device for the collection and disposal of animal waste. A screen supports a layer of litter and includes a means for separating the waste litter. This device does not provide for temporary storage of spoiled litter and is simply used as a replacement for the conventional litter scoop.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,522,150 discloses a cat litter disposal housing sized to accommodate a cat. The device includes a rounded top and removable litter tray placed along a bottom surface of the housing providing a portable litter box for separation of spoiled litter.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,605 discloses a litter disposal system consisting of a bag receptacle held by a tray. The bag is supported in a suspended position and is available for litter placement and use by a cat. After use, the bag can then be sealed and disposed of in a proper manner. This patent discloses the temporary storage of cat litter but relies upon an open container that can lead to odors and the like unsanitary conditions.
While the intentions of the owner are to maintain the litter box in a clean state, unless provided with a device that makes for simplistic cleaning of the litter box, maintenance will not be performed.
Thus, what is needed in the art is an apparatus or device that operates as a constant reminder to the pet owner of the need for cleanliness. The device needs to provide the tools necessary in order to perform the maintenance in a simplified manner further providing an aesthetically pleasing container.